Talk:AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat
Existence Honestly, do we REALLY need an article for it now? It has a new designation and the removal of the AGE System and some slight, but there's barely enough information to justify making a whole new article. If in the future, more information and relevance was placed into it, I would agree but at this moment in time I don't see the point of it. At this point in time, its better to just describe all the difference in a subsection of the AGE-1 Normal's Variants section while putting the new lineart in the infobox. It seems just like the 0 Gundam ACD scenario again, in which we ended up deleting the article and inserting the extra info in the Original because ACD doesn't seperate itself very much with 90% of the things being the same. Also, I have no idea why its mentioned that the AGE-1 Flat can't use its Wears because wear because as far as I know the wears on the AGE System or whether the system is there or not (its based on the Wear System mentioned in the MG AGE-1 manual). If AGE System was required for using Wears, then the Adeles won't be able to use them either and its been mentioned in the HG Adele manual that AGE System was not mass produced. If this is speculative info being placed, then it contradicts the the picture we've already been given on how the wears work. If this info was actually stated somewhere, please cite the source. -SuperSonicSP 23:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) We did it for Seven Sword/G, which has an extra weapon and a different power source...which is the exact same thing with the AGE-1 Flat in my bookGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 00:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not saying it doesn't deserve a page forever, especially if we get more stuff on it later but I see more of a 0 Gundam ACD here at this moment than Seven Sword G. At least Seven Sword G had an extra weapon that vastly changed its potential fighting style (a ranged focus weapon), the Flat doesn't even a new weapon. Its also likely using the same powerplants, even if one of the central characteristics of the mech the AGE System is removed. -SuperSonicSP 01:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Ask Duo2nd abotu where he got the "it can't use its wears" things...I thinkGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 18:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I've heard from someone I trust that its not been mentioned anywhere as of yet. Although if he would want to provide a source that he knows it came from, he is very much welcome. -SuperSonicSP 05:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me or do the Zehuld Launchers look kind of like White Base from the front? DS14A 06:08, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Gransa Pics Hm... not sure what to say about this but the profile says that the Gransa is a "powered up machine" of the Flat, so I think that makes it something else, technically? Deackychu 13:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Not a variation of the AGE-1, to me I don't think the AGE-1 Flat should be considered a variant. The AGE-1 was redeveloped to operate without the AGE Device (signified by the fact that it has not the AGE Core anymore). It's not like it has some optional equipment or something. It has the exact same frame as the AGE-1 but has different technology. For me, and to some extent, it's like to say that the Zabanya is a variant of the Cherudim. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 02:54, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I would say a similar example would be Astraea Type F to a Astraea, which we do consider to be a variant (and I'm not sure whether confirmed whether they were specific upgrades performances to that). Personally, I am of the opinion that the removal of the AGE Core in conjunction to the fact that it was given its own designation would be enough for it to be considered a variant, probably one of the "upgrade-variant" type. Its an upgrade of sorts, but not a "clear next gen successor" type like Zabanya is to Cherudim, or AGE-2 Normal to AGE-1 Normal I guess. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 00:17, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, the Zabanya uses the same "body" as the Cherudim. To me, the variants are a mobile suit with optional equipment like the Avalanche Exia is to the Exia. With my definition of "Variations", Astraea Type F isn't a variation. It is "developed from" the Astraea, as it has a better technology (better particle control, I think). The AGE-1 Flat was refitted to operate without the AGE System and was modified to keep up with the newer technologies. Same with the AGE-2 Dark Hound. It has newer technologies. I think the term "Variation" is a bit too subtle sometime and makes things difficult, as someone can consider a MS to be a variation of another and another person can think that it's a "developed from"-MS. I think we should clearly define what is a "variant" and what's not, don't you think ? HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 01:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think we've had this sort of debate from time to time, the last time involved the Astraea or the Exia I believe. I think we've already come to some level of agreement last time, but I don't think we've clearly outlined it in one place or anything. :Of course, as far as I know the therms, anything with a different designation or a name is considered a variant of the original, whether its slightly different equipment (Avalanche Exia) or an upgrade of some sort (Exia R2). We usually put it in the sucessor category if its radically different from the original and for the most part, emit the original name and do not use the original physical material. I guess using your terminology, I guess I can say that the current policy is to classify "developed Froms" as variants. :That being said, its easy to run into gray areas here, such as how to classify the GN-X I, II, IIIs and IV who can be physically upgraded from each other. I reckon we'll run into a lot of case by case basis but I guess a guideline would help. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 01:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.. Maybe we should consider three categories : - Variation of MS : It would consist mainly of customed MS, I guess. Like a RX-78/C.A. to a RX-78-2. - Upgraded MS : MS with optional equipments, like the Avalanche Exia to the Exia and the 00 Raiser to the 00 Gundam (it would be signified by "GN-0000 00 Gundam upgraded with GNR-010 0 Raiser" or something along those lines). - Developed from MS : Consisting of the successors of the said MS. This base should be discussed with the others on the Wiki, I think. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 02:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we should go and do anything until we have this figured out. -Dav7d2 (talk) 03:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hence the "Let's talk about this with the other editors from the Wiki", since it could have major impact on the other pages, not only the AGE-1 Flat's. :) HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 03:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC)